Black Hand
The Black Hand is a mercenary faction appearing in Just Cause and Just Cause 3. Just Cause The Black Hand are President Salvador Mendoza's foreign mercenaries (officially the "foreign security specialists"). They wear black uniforms and all their vehicles are either black, or a combination of black and dark gray. See also: Faction colors. The Black Hand are seen for the first time in the mission River of Blood, where two of their Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 patrol boats are guarding the Quayside loading area. :"The Black Hand? What the hell are they doing here?" - Tom Sheldon during the mission River of Blood. The first mention of the Black Hand in game. After the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo the Black Hand will replace the San Esperito Police Department in village liberations. They have better equipment than the police and are also send in more and better helicopters. While the police usually equip themselves with small arms like the Harker 357 Sawback revolvers and rarely use Grenades, the Black Hand are almost the opposite. Vehicles with Mounted Guns are also seen a lot more during the liberations. At higher Heat levels, the Black Hand will get involved in pursuing Rico. Weapons (JC1) *Adler FF M-72 - A less common assault rifle that can occasionally be seen in the hands of the Black Hand. *Barclay Phantom - Rumored to be used by the Black Hand and has been included in this list to cover all the possible Black Hand weapons. *Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard - A less common assault rifle, this weapon can be found on green-capped Black Hand infantry, though it isn't as abundant as the Vindicator. *Haswell Gen2 Vindicator - The most widely used assault rifle, this weapon can be found on almost all Black Hand infantry. *Lance FDL - A battle rifle that is rarely seen in use by the Black Hand. *Mako Ocra - A rocket launcher used by Black Hand anti-vehicle infantry, this weapon has only been seen in sidemissions. *Moretti CCW Centurion - Automatic shotgun, only seen in the mission Streets of Fire. Vehicles (JC1) Ground: *Ballard series armored vehicles - During Taking Out The Garbage Vol I and Isla Dominio, if you get Heat during gameplay. *Fukuda Buckskin Trapper - Mission only. *Harland series armoured vehicles - Same as the Ballard series armored vehicles. *Meister ATV 4 - Mission only. *MV - City and village Liberations, in the missions Streets of Firel and Dismissed Without Honors, and also during Heat. *Rotor industries ATRV - City and village liberations. Also seen in the missions Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors and Taking Out The Garbage (Pt. I). *Stinger GP - City and village liberations. Also seen in the missions Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors and Taking Out The Garbage (Pt. I). Air: *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Sidemissions and River of Blood. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - City liberations and high Heat. *HH-22 Savior - Sidemissions and high heat. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Village liberations. *Jackson JC - 2 Alamo - Sidemissions and high heat. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Sidemissions and high heat, and around Isla Dominio. *Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud - Patrols the skies above Isla Dominio. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt - City liberations only. Sea: *Jaeger 5FJ 7 - Around Isla Dominio. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 - Around Isla Dominio and two are in River of Blood. If you have any trouble finding any of these weapons or vehicles, see Rare vehicles, Talk:Rare vehicles, and the weapons' respective articles. Just Cause 3 In Medici the Black Hand have been upgraded with lots of body armor. Their uniform has a black and red color scheme to it and they are authorized to use any Medici Military vehicle available if required. Judging by their accents, they appear to be either Australian or South African. Insula Fonte does not have them. They can be encountered at military bases in Insula Dracon and Insula Striate. Unlike other units, these units never appear during heat, unless when you are on Lacrima. They're only guarding military installations on Insula Dracon, Insula Striate, Insula Lacrima, and eDEN Airspace. The Black Hand are introduced to the player during the mission Three's Company, where Tom Sheldon describes them as mercenaries who work for Di Ravello in exchange for some Bavarium. As a continuity error (in fact the first of it's kind in the Just Cause game series), Rico has no idea who they are. This was probably done because Just Cause is a bit underplayed so the average Just Cause 3 player would not know they existed at one point in the series before. According to the Di Ravello tapes, Di Ravello hired the Black Hand as an elite private military force to assist in the security of his own bases and prisons, to help train his own military, and to provide a role model for all Medician military forces. The Black Hand also work for the eDEN Corporation, but those will only bother to shoot at Rico if he already has Heat. The Black Hand become the main antagonist in the Mech Land Assault DLC, and their faction is expanded with the introduction of two new NPCs, new structures and equipment, new vehicles, and the new skull insignia. The DLC also reveals that the Black Hand have a leader, or high-ranking individual whom the other units answer to. Quotes (JC3) All four types of Black Hand NPCs (except the Warden) have the same voice and have the potential to say all these quotes, but it is most common to hear the Aegis speaking, while the other three, (Ghost, Titan, and Pilot,) will largely stay silent during combat. *"Citizen, if you do not leave, I will be required to eliminate you." - When Rico arrives at a restricted area. *"Lower your weapon citizen, now." - When aiming at them without Heat and outside of a restricted area. *"Citizen, leave the area or face elimination." - When Rico arrives at a restricted area. *"Citizen has a parachute." - When Rico uses his Parachute with no heat. *"Heads up, insurgent has a parachute." - When Rico uses his Parachute. *"Target's in the air. Bring him down!" - When Rico uses his parachute or Wingsuit. *"Target is in my sector." - When Rico goes near a Black Hand soldier. *"Target located." - When Rico goes near a Black Hand soldier. *"Target is after military assets!" - When destroying a chaos object. *"Insurgent is targeting military assets." - When Rico destroys a Sabotage destructable object. *"Another one down!" - If you destroy more than one Sabotage destructable object in front of the same unit. *"It's got me! / Mayday! / What?" - When attached to Rico's grappling hook. *"Heads up, insurgent moves fast!" - When using the Grappler. *"Heads up, insurgent has a zipline." - When Rico uses his Grappler. *"The insurgent is using a grapple device!" - When Rico uses his Grappler. *"Citizen, get down from there!" - When Rico lands on top of a vehicle. *"The insurgent has a tank!" - When Rico uses an armored vehicle. *"Warning, insurgent has heavy armour!" - When Rico uses an armored vehicle. *"Get back, it's about to blow!" - When a vehicle or a grenade is about to explode. *"I'm hit!" - When shot successfully. *"Target got me!" - When shot successfully. *"Grenade away!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Good hit!" - When successfully shooting Rico. *"Target is taking damage!" - When successfully shooting Rico. *"Flanking the target!" - When moving around the battlefield to attack Rico or other NPCs from a different direction. *"Target has a chopper!" - When getting into a helicopter. *"Think twice, citizen." - When Rico is holding a weapon without heat. *"Careful." - When Rico bumps into a Aegis unit. *"Exercise caution, citizen." - When Rico runs into a Aegis unit. *"Engaging target." - When Rico fires a weapon near a soldier or attracts heat. *"Lost the insurgent." - When a Black Hand soldier cannot find Rico. *"Target located." - When a Black Hand soldier finds Rico during the searching phase. *"Warning, grenade out!" - When a Black Hand soldier throws a grenade. *"Insurgent gone." - When Rico escapes from a Heat. *"Watch it, citizen." - When Rico runs into a Black Hand soldier without heat. *"Targets taking fire!" - When a Black Hand soldier beings to fire and successfully hit Rico. *"Additional units requested!" - When a Black Hand soldier attempts to radio in for reinforcements. *"Citizen state your business and leave immediately." - When Rico enters a restricted area. *"Sector is clear, returning to position." - When Rico escapes from a Heat. *"Contact." - When Rico goes near a Black Hand soldier. *"Target Acquired." - When a Black Hand soldier finds Rico during the searching phase. *"Target in range, neutralizing." - When Rico goes near a Black Hand soldier. *"Citizens standing on top of a vehicle." - When Rico lands on top of a vehicle. *"Initiate pursuit." - When chasing after Rico. *"Identify the target." - When searching for Rico. *"The insurgents in my sector." - When Rico gets near a Black Hand soldier during Heat. *"Insurgent located." - When a Black Hand soldier finds Rico during the searching phase. *"Engaging insurgent." - When Rico goes near a Black Hand soldier during Heat. *"Reinforcements to these coordinates!" - When calling reinforcements. *"Reinforcements to my location!" - When calling reinforcements. *"Reinforcements to this sector!" - When calling reinforcements. *"Target is on the chopper!" - When Rico grapples on to a helicopter piloted by a Black Hand NPC. Unit types (JC3) There are five types of Black Hand units in Just Cause 3, with a fourth and fifth type added in the Mech Land Assault DLC. The unit type names are known from the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with the collectors edition of the game. Also, Eden asks if Rico is afraid of ghosts before sending a few "ghost" soldiers after you in the mission Taking Control. See the bottom section "Counters" for good ways to defeat these five enemies. Aegis units are the most common of Black Hand soldiers and are usually the front line combatants when the Black Hand are in conflict. They are amongst the most elite, highly trained, and well-equipped soldiers in the entire world. In the vanilla game, they can only ever be seen using the CS Predator assault rifle, and they only appear at certain bases. In Mech Land Assault, the Aegis trooper becomes much more common, also dominating the Heat level on Lacrima. They still mainly use the CS Predator, but Aegis troopers can also be seen driving the Pavouk U-15, effectively filling the role of a biker. These bikers can be seen wielding the Prizrak U4. There have also been sightings of Aegis troopers as rocket infantry, wielding the UVK-13 as their primary weapon, and switching to the U-55S Pozhar when approached. In Sky Fortress, the Aegis troopers can be found on board the eDEN Airship, wielding the Bavarium Splitter and donning the white and blue colors of the eDEN Corporation. They have been hired to assist operations on board the eDEN Airship and additionally to provide security. Ghost units are the next most common Black Hand solder after the Aegis. In the vanilla game, they are only seen wielding the CS Wraith 225R. Presumably, judging by training, weapons, and performance in combat, these can be considered the most highly trained of all Black Hand soldiers. Ghost units that wield the CS Wraith 225R, are very agile and trained in the art of dodging bullets, and will often dive, spin, and run during combat in an effort to reduce their incoming hits. In Mech Land Assault, the Ghosts can now be seen filling the role of sniper, wielding the USV 45 Sokol against Rico. These sniper Ghosts are often seen inside guard towers but can also be found on the ground. If approached, the Ghost sniper will switch from his Sokol to the U-55S Pozhar and engage Rico with the sidearm. Ghost snipers do not engage in the same bullet-dodging maneuvers that the Wraith-wielding Ghosts do, making them much easier to eliminate in combat. Wraith-wielding Ghosts also make a return in the DLC, now appearing during Heat, and still appearing at Black Hand bases. In Sky Fortress, Ghosts wielding the Wraith can be seen once during the mission Taking Control, on board the eDEN Airship. Like the Aegis, they can also be seen donning the colors of the eDEN Corporation. Titan units are the muscle of the Black Hand infantry, being the toughest soldiers in the game with the most health. They wield the Urga Vulkan minigun against Rico, which can kill him in seconds. While Titan units wear the most body armor, they are also uncommon troops to encounter in combat. When they are seen however, they make for a very tough enemy to eliminate. Presumably, with their heavy weapons, the Titan's role could also be assault tactics or anti-aircraft. In Mech Land Assault, the Titan makes a return but is not seen wielding any new weapons, unlike the Aegis or Ghost. It is unknown if they appear during Heat. In Sky Fortress, they can be seen on board the eDEN Airship like the Aegis, also sporting the eDEN Corporation color scheme on their armor. Unlike the Aegis, they do not get a new weapon and instead keep their miniguns for combat engagements. Pilot units are only seen in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack. These are the vehicle operators of the Black Hand, and are also equipped with a U-55S Pozhar sidearm for self-defense. They can be seen driving Mechs, driving the CS Odjur, commanding the CS Powerrun 77, and flying the Urga Postolka and CS Navajo. Additionally, one can be found manning the mounted gun of an Urga Szturm 63A, but only during the Hold the Fort phase of the Nebio Sud Detention Camp, strangely. Every other mounted gunner is an Aegis. Wardens are added in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack, and serve as a boss that must be defeated in order to liberate a detention camp. They are amongst the toughest enemies in the game, equipped with the Bavarium Splitter if Sky Fortress is installed and the Urga Vdova 89 without Sky Fortress, and almost as much body armor to rival the Titan in health. They appear once Rico has completed enough detention camp tasks, often flanked by two Ghosts. The Warden is the commanding officer in charge of prisons, and seem to wear riot-style gear. They also command all Black Hand forces stationed at the prison. It is unknown how a Warden is selected, perhaps from the most promising of Aegis or Ghost troopers. Wardens also seem to be female, judging by bodily structure and voice. Counters *The Aegis trooper, while having a lot of health, tends to stay still and are vulnerable to Rico's grapple-kick which can knock them over and allow you to eliminate them safely. *The Ghost trooper is probably the hardest of the Black Hand troopers because of their difficulty to hit, but if you manage to get a successful grapple hit on them, you can kick them and eliminate them safely while they're on the ground. This does not apply to the sniper variant. *The Titan is the most difficult of the Black Hand soldiers, but being slow-moving, they are vulnerable to grenades and explosives. If you can find a Capstone FH155, they will prove very effective against them. Additionally, if a minigun is available, you can fight fire with fire. *The Wardens, added in the Mech Land Assault DLC, have almost as much health as the Titan, but suffer from the same slow speed and vulnerability as the Aegis. Grappling them can be the best course of action. Additionally, one can place a GE-64 explosive charge on the door of their barracks and detonate it when they walk outside. Drones Main article: List of eDEN drone types. In Mech Land Assault, the Black Hand have acquired and reprogrammed combat drones from eDEN Corporation installations. They've repainted them to show Black Hand colors, and will use them in combat against Rico or other enemies. Light Drone The Light Drone is the smallest drone available to the Black Hand, equipped with a single minigun, and a small body. Being the lightest of the three drones, it is also the fastest and most agile. They can be seen pursuing Rico or covering the air above Black Hand bases. Additionally, they have a Black Hand insignia on their heads. Eviction Drone The Eviction Drone is the big brother to the Light Drone, being equipped with missiles as well as the minigun. It is a larger drone, making it slower, less agile, and presenting a larger target, but it has more armor and offensive power. It is only seen during high Heat. Suppression Drone The Suppression Drone is used by the Black Hand for defensive purposes. Visually a large turret, the Suppression Drone is equipped with dual miniguns for anti-personnel, and missile pods on the back for anti-aircraft and anti-vehicle. Thankfully for the player, the missile pods are very inaccurate when attacking Rico in the air, but the miniguns can be very damaging if you let them. This drone only appears in the mission Storming the Hive. Drone counters Light drone The best way to counter a Light Drone is to use the Grappler to tether it to the ground, then reel in, making it crash. Alternatively, the player can tether it to other drones, killing two birds with one stone. If that is impractical for the situation, small-arms fire will bring it down pretty well. Eviction drone Like the Light Drone, enough small-arms fire will bring it down, but the best way is to place a Ge-64 charge on the head. Grappling this drone is impractical, as you'll become a sitting duck to its missiles. Suppression drone The best way to destroy a Suppression drone is to place a GE-64 charge on its head. If you can't get close to it, use an explosive special weapon. Weapons (JC3) *CS Predator - Most common assault rifle for the Aegis. *U-39 Plechovka - Wielded by the Aegis in a few missions, like A Long and Dangerous Road. *CS Wraith 225R - Wielded by the Ghost infantry. *Urga Vulkan - Wielded by the Titan. Weapons (Mech Land Assault) In addition to the above weapons, the Black Hand can now also be encountered with the following: *Prizrak U4 - Wielded by Aegis bikers driving the Pavouk U-15. *U-55S Pozhar - Wielded by Aegis rocket troopers, Ghost snipers, and the Pilot. *USV 45 Sokol - Wielded by Ghost snipers. *UVK-13 - Wielded by Aegis rocket troopers. *Urga Vdova 89 - Wielded by the Warden if Sky Fortress is not installed. *Bavarium Splitter - Wielded by the Warden if Sky Fortress is installed. Vehicles (JC3) They don't have a color scheme to call their own and none of their own vehicles are ever seen, but they seem to be authorized to commandeer any vehicle in service with the Medici Military. During combat at the bases and mines they protect, they've been seen using theWeimaraner W3, CS Baltdjur, Stria Obrero and the Urga Szturm 63A. In the Mech Land Assault DLC, the Black Hand use their own military vehicles, and have their own decals and paint. Vehicles (Mech Land Assault) Mech Land Assault adds a small variety of Black Hand-owned vehicles that can be seen and driven on the island of Insula Lacrima. Their colour scheme is mostly black with an orangish red. Light grey can also be seen on Black Hand vehicles, but not all of them. *Anvil omni directional industrial mech. *Corvette. *CS Navajo. *CS Odjur. *CS Powerrun 77. *Custode 29. *Pavouk U-15. *Stria Campania 115 *U41 Ptakojester. *Urga Hroch. *Urga Postolka. *Urga Szturm 63A. *Weimaraner W3. All of these vehicles except the U41 Ptakojester, Urga Hroch, and Stria Campania 115 can be encountered during Heat. The Ptakojester drops paratroopers during the Hold the Fort phase of prison liberation, the Hroch only appears in the mission Storming the Hive, and the Stria Campania 115 appears in the Mech Arena activity. Allies and enemies Just Cause: *San Esperito Military - Ally. *San Esperito Police Department - Ally. *Montano Cartel - Ally. *Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (the Guerrillas) - Enemy. *The Agency (Rico) - Enemy. *Rioja Cartel - Enemy. *Anyone else who opposes them - Enemy. Just Cause 3: *Medici Military - Ally. *D.R.M. - Ally. *eDEN Corporation - Ally. *The Rebellion - Enemy. *Former Prisoners of Lacrima - Enemy. *Anyone else who opposes them - Enemy. Trivia Just Cause 1 *The Black Hand use practically every San Esperito Military vehicle that is armed, from vehicles having only mounted guns (MV, Stinger GP, Rotor industries ATRV) to vehicles having machine guns and missiles (Harland and Ballard series vehicles plus attack helicopters). So far, the only armed vehicles that the Black Hand don't employ are the Triton - patroller and the Triton Broadsider. However, the Black Hand does seem to have only the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 as its naval support. **On that note, the only Black Hand vehicles that aren't armed can only be seen in Streets of Fire. *Sometimes on rare occasions, you might be able to find a Black Hand Stinger GP in a sidemission that asks for an Army Stinger GP to be hijacked. This would be before River of Blood. Another odd thing is that the driver and passenger seem to be only capable of being killed by a vehicle running over them. *It is possible that some of them can be deserters, but they would show themselves only in sidemissions. *During a cut-scene in Dismissed Without Honors, green-capped soldiers can be seen wielding Haswell Gen2 Vindicators. This is the only time you will find such a thing. During liberations and missions, they can only be seen using Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards. Just Cause 3 and Mech Land Assault *There is a symbol on the Titan's left shoulder that resembles an uppercase Q. This is not the their official Just Cause 3 logo, but it might be a secondary logo. *It is possible to find Black Hand Aegis and Titans at police stations in Just Cause 3. *If Sky Fortress is installed, the Warden will use the Bavarium Splitter. If only Mech Land Assault is installed, they will instead use the Urga Vdova 89. Needs confirmation. *A quote made by Rico in the mission Storming the Hive for the Mech Land Assault contradicts his apparent lack of knowledge about the Black Hand in Three's Company. He clearly recalls what happened back in San Esperito and notes that ever since, the Black Hand have always been on the "dictator's side". **If so, then this statement would be considered a major anachronism on the part of the developers. **Rico's quote isn't necessarily the only contradiction found in Mech Land Assault. Before the mission Stowaway, when Sheldon calls Rico to ask if the name "Black Hand" means anything to him, Rico's response isn't one of denial but rather "Creepy military dudes? Lots of body armor? Very skilled?" Miscellaneous *Back in JC1, their color scheme was all black with a hint of grey and white in places, but in JC3, their color scheme has become more varied, featuring black, red, grey, and even beige or brown. *The "17-2" on Black Hand vehicles in Just Cause make a return in Just Cause 3, most dominantly being seen on the Pilot's helmet. *This organization might be named after the famous real world terrorist group called the "Black Hand" that started World War I. Link to Wikipedia. However, that group is not the only (or first) real world group that has called itself the "Black Hand". **There are a lot of "Black Hand" factions and other organizations in many other works of fiction. Examples include: ***The Brotherhood of Nod from the Command & Conquer series has a unit of elite special-forces and religious police known as the Black Hand amongst their armed forces. ***The high ruling council of the Dark Brotherhood, a joinable faction of assassins in the Elder Scrolls series, is known as the Black Hand. ***A splinter terrorist organization of Helghan fanatics, ex-military and civilian nationalists, and radicals known as the Black Hand from Killzone: Shadow Fall. ***"Black Hand" is the title bestowed upon an elite and highly respected hunter under the king from Dark Souls 3. Link to their armor set. *There is an interesting amount of similarities between the Just Cause 3 iteration of the Black Hand, and the Helghast from the Killzone series: **As stated above, there is a "Black Hand" organization appearing in Killzone Shadow Fall. **The voices of the Black Hand Troopers sound remarkably similar to Helghast troopers. **Visually, the Ghost bears resemblance to some Helghast and Shadowfall Black Hand troopers. Gallery (JC1) Soldiers Black Hand soldiers.png|Black Hand soldiers, on Isla Dominio. The vehicle in the background is a Rotor Industries ATRV. Black Hand Soldiers During Sidemission.png|Friendly Black Hand soldiers, during a sidemission. JustCause Black Hand Mercenary.jpg|A Black Hand soldier wielding the Adler FF M-72. Black Hand Soldier.png|A Black Hand soldier, wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. Black Hand Camo Hat Soldier.png|The Black Hand soldiers that wield the Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard have camouflage hats instead of masks. Esperanza in a cell at a prison in the mission -Dismissed Without Honors-.jpg|In this cutscene from Dismissed Without Honors, they can be seen using Haswell Gen2 Vindicators. This is the only time this particular kind of soldier uses them. Blach Hand Adler FF M-72 Soldier.png|A Black Hand soldier wielding an Adler FF M-72. This NPC model is unique in that their masks do not have the orange visors that the Vindicator troopers have. The vehicle behind him is a Stinger GP. Black Hand Lance FDL Soldier 1.png|A Black Hand soldier wielding the Lance FDL in combat. Black Hand Lance FDL Soldier 2.png|The same Black Hand soldier wielding the Lance FDL. The vehicle in the background is a Harland DTWV-2 Rocket Battery. Pilot NPC Model.png|Incredibly rarely, instead of one of the other Soldier NPCs, this pilot NPC can be seen flying a Black Hand helicopter. Black Hand Aiming.jpg|Black Hand soldier wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator Ground Vehicles Black Hand MV.png|MV. Unique Black Hand MV.JPG|Another MV that is exclusive to Streets of Fire only. Black Hand Stinger GP 1.png|Stinger GP. Black Hand Rotor Industries ATRV Front .png|Rotor industries ATRV. Fukuda Buckskin Trapper (Black Hand, front).png|Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. This vehicle is exclusive to the missions Streets of Fire and Dismissed Without Honors. Black Hand Meister.png|Meister ATV 4. This vehicle is exclusive to the mission Streets of Fire. Ballard_M5B1_Scout_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ballard M5B1 Scout. Black Hand Sentry.png|Ballard Sentry STRL - 14, the most powerful Black Hand ground vehicle. Black_Hand_Centronnel.png|Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21. Black_Hand_Harland (1).png|Harland DTWV-2 Scout. Black_Hand_Rocket_Battery.png|Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery. Black_Hand_Harland_AA_Gun_Rear.png|Harland DTWV-2 AA gun. Helicopters Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (Black Hand, side).png|Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Black_Hand_Chimaera.png|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Black_Hand_Skreemer.png|Jackson Z-19 Skreemer Black_Hand_Boxhead.png|Delta 5H4 Boxhead Black Hand Huerta PA51 Aztek.png|Huerta PA51 Aztek Fixed-Wing Aircraft Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_underside).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud Nautical vehicles Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Front.png|Front view of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Rear.png|Rear view of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Black_Hand_Jaeger.png|A Jaeger 5FJ 7. Decals Black Hand Primary Logo.png|The Black Hand's primary logo. Black Hand Secondary Logo.png|The Black Hand's secondary logo is simply white text that reads 17-2. Black Hand Tertiary Logo.png|The Black Hand's tertiary logo. Black Hand Stripe Symbol.png|The Black Hand's stripe decal. Gallery (JC3) Weapons CS Predator.jpg|CS Predator - Used by the Black Hand Aegis infantry. CS Wraith 225R.jpg|CS Wraith 225R - Used by the Ghost infantry. Urga Vulkan.jpg|Urga Vulkan - Used by the Titan infantry. Prizrak U4.jpg|Prizrak U4 - Used by Aegis biker infantry. USV 45 Sokol.jpg|USV 45 Sokol - Sniper rifle used by Ghost snipers. UVK-13.jpg|UVK-13 - Used by Aegis rocket infantry. U-55S Pozhar.jpg|U-55S Pozhar - Aegis rocket infantry and Ghost snipers will switch to this if approached. Also used by the Pilot. Urga Vdova 89.jpg|Urga Vdova 89 - Used by the Warden if Sky Fortress is not installed. Bavarium Splitter.jpg|Bavarium Splitter - Used by the Warden if Sky Fortress is installed. Infantry Aegis Black Hand Aegis.png Black Hand Aegis Trooper Front.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Front 2.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Crouched.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Crouched 2.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Top.jpg Black Hand Aegis Trooper Snow.jpg|Note the snow details. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - enemy soldier and bavarium rock).png|On the eDEN Airship in a Sky Fortress trailer. JC3 hanging out with friendly black hand.png|On the eDEN Airship they only attack if you have heat from something else. Aegis Trooper After Rainstorm.png|A wet Black Hand Aegis, after it has rained. Black Hand Aegis 3D composite by Mike Wasilewski.jpg|Multiple Aegis stances. Picture uploaded by User:DeadlyWanderer. Black Hand Aegis Rain.jpg|Aegis soldier in the rain Black Hand Aegis Infantry.jpg Black Hand Prizrak Soldier 1.jpg Black Hand Prizrak Soldier 2.jpg Black Hand Prizrak Soldier 3.jpg Black Hand Rocket Infantry 1.jpg Black Hand Rocket Infantry 2.jpg Dead Black Hand Rocket soldier.jpg Eden Aegis2.jpg|Aegis soldier on the eDEN Airship wielding the Bavarium Splitter Ghost Black Hand Ghost.png Black Hand Ghost Front.jpg Black Hand Ghost Crouched.jpg Black Hand Ghost Combat.jpg Black Hand Ghost Dead.jpg Black Hand Ghost Reloading.jpg Ghost 4.jpg|Ghost soldier in the rain Black Hand Ghost Sniper 1.jpg Black Hand Ghost Sniper 2.jpg Black Hand Ghost Sniper 3.jpg Black Hand Ghost Sniper Aiming.jpg Black Hand Ghost Sniper Crouching.jpg Black Hand Ghost Sniper Crouching 2.jpg Black Hand Ghost Sniper Loading Screen.jpg|This loading screen can only be seen if you have the Mech Land Assault DLC installed. Also note the sniper rifle, which can't be seen without Mech Land Assault. Eden Ghost1.jpg|Ghost soldier wearing the colours of the eDEN Corporation Titan Black Hand Titan.png|Note the symbol on the shoulder. That's not seen anywhere else. Black Hand Titan.jpg Black Hand Titan Front.jpg Black Hand Titan Behind.jpg Black Hand Titan Side.jpg Black Hand Titan Combat.jpg Black Hand Titan at Di Ravellos house.png|At Di Ravellos house, at Citate Di Ravello. Eden Corporation minigun guy.png|On the eDEN Airship. They kick Rico away using the minigun, if he should approach them. Citate Di Ravello Titan Unit.jpg|Titan guarding Di Ravellos house in Citate Di Ravello Black Hand Titan Dead.jpg|A dead Titan at Porto Coclea. Black Hand Titan 1.jpg Black Hand Titan 2.jpg Black Hand Titan 3.jpg Black Hand Titan Back.jpg Black Hand Titan Close-up.jpg Black Hand Titan Combat 2.jpg Black Hand Titan Under Rain.jpg Black Hand Titan Sitting.jpg|This seems to be a glitch, as the Titan pictured did not get up and engage Rico immediately. Titan Crouching3.jpg|A Titan at a police station. This particular position seems to be a glitch, because the Titan aiming the Urga Vulkan looks more like an Aegis unit aiming a CS Predator. Eden Titan1.jpg|Titan on the eDEN Airship Pilot These pictures were achieved by grappling the Pilot out of his mounted gun at Nebio Sud Detention Camp, except for the boat picture at the end. Black Hand Pilot.jpg Black hand Pilot Standing.jpg Black Hand Pilot Standing 2.jpg Black Hand Pilot Manning Mounted Gun.jpg|In a Urga Szturm 63A at Nebio Sud Detention Camp. Black Hand Pilot Combat.jpg Black hand Pilot Combat 2.jpg Black Hand Pilot Firing.jpg Black Hand Pilot Firing Behind Himself.jpg Black Hand Pilot Back.jpg Black Hand Pilot Back 2.jpg Black Hand Pilot Running.jpg Black Hand Pilot Sliding.jpg Black Hand Powerrun Pilot.jpg|From a CS Powerrun 77. Warden Black Hand Warden.jpg Black Hand Warden 1.jpg Black Hand Warden 2.jpg Black Hand Warden 3.jpg Black Hand Warden 4.jpg Black Hand Warden Aiming.jpg Black Hand Warden Crouching.jpg Black Hand Warden Combat.jpg Black Hand Combat 2.jpg Black Hand Warden Loading Screen.jpg|Seen in a loading screen, wielding the Urga Vdova 89. Also note the tooltip. Drones Light Drone Black Hand Light Drone Front.jpg Black Hand Light Drone Top.jpg Black Hand Light Drone Top 2.jpg Black Hand Light Drone Side.jpg Black Hand Light Drone Underside.jpg Black Hand Light Drone Collision.jpg Eviction Drone Black Hand Eviction Drone Front.jpg Black Hand Eviction Drone Rear.jpg Black Hand Eviction Drone Top.jpg Black Hand Eviction Drone Body.jpg Black Hand Eviction Drone Left Side.jpg Black Hand Eviction Drone Right Side.jpg Black Hand Eviction Drone Head 1.jpg Black Hand Eviction Drone Head 2.jpg Damaged Black Hand Eviction Drone.jpg|A damaged Eviction drone. Suppression Drone The Suppression Drone only appears during Storming the Hive, but can be found immediately after the mission. It is impossible to find them after leaving the game post-mission. Black Hand Suppression Drone Front.jpg Black Hand Suppression Drone Rear.jpg Black Hand Suppression Drone Rear 2.jpg Black Hand Suppression Drone Miniguns.jpg Black Hand Suppression Drone Turret Front.jpg Black Hand Suppression Drone Turret Rear.jpg Black Hand Suppression Drone Vents.jpg Black Hand Suppression Drone Storming the Hive.jpg|In the mission Storming the Hive. Black Hand Objective Suppression Drone.jpg|Serving the role of anti-aircraft defense in Storming the Hive. Vehicles Black Hand Pavouk U-15 Front Quarter.jpg|The Pavouk U-15, their motorcycle. Black Hand Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg|The Weimaraner W3, their most common vehicle. Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Szturm 63A, a heavier transport equipped with a mounted gun. Black Hand CS Odjur Front Quarter.jpg|The CS Odjur, their main battle tank. Black Hand Autocannon Mech Front Quarter.jpg|The autocannon variant of their Mech, their most powerful vehicle. Black Hand Bavarium Splitter Mech Front Quarter.jpg|The Bavarium splitter variant of their Mech, their most powerful vehicle. Black Hand Urga Postolka Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Postolka, their light attack helicopter. Black Hand CS Navajo Front Quarter.jpg|The CS Navajo, their helicopter gunship. Black Hand U-41 Ptakojester Front Quarter.jpg|The U41 Ptakojester, their heavy cargo plane, used for paratrooper, supply, and vehicle transport. Black Hand Custode 29 Front Quarter.jpg|The Custode 29, their lightest patrol boat. Black Hand CS Powerrun 77 Front Quarter.jpg|The CS Powerrun 77, a heavier patrol boat equipped with two machine guns. Black Hand Corvette On Foot.jpg|The Military Corvette, a gunboat in service with the Black Hand naval forces. Black Hand Urga Hroch Front Quarter.jpg|The Urga Hroch, only appearing during the mission Storming the Hive. Used for supply and vehicle transport over water. Black Hand Stria Campania 115 Front Quarter.jpg|The Stria Campania 115, presumably a prison bus. This vehicle is only seen during activites and cannot be obtained. Structures Black Hand Soldier Quarters.jpg|A Black Hand Soldier quarters. Gameplay-wise, it is used to spawn Aegis troopers to attack the player, and occasionally to spawn the Warden. Black Hand Quarters Interior.jpg|The inside of a quarters. Black Hand Surveillance Camera.jpg|A Black Hand surveillance camera. Black Hand Guard Tower.jpg|A Black Hand guard tower. Black Hand Guard Tower Spotlight.jpg|A spotlight, seen on top of the guard towers. Black Hand Guard Tower Flag.jpg|Their flag, seen on a guard tower. Black Hand Guard Post.jpg|A Black Hand guard post. Black Hand Mech Bay and Charging Station.jpg|A Black Hand Mech charging station and Mech bay, complete with Mechs. Black Hand Armory.jpg|A Black Hand armory. These can be opened with explosives, or by pressing the button. Black Hand Prison Block.jpg|A Black Hand cell block. Miscellaneous Black Hand Miscellaneous Troopers.jpg|Appears in a cutscene only. Black Hand Miscellaneous Trooper.jpg|Appears in a cutscene only. JC3 Black Hand Mercenary.jpg|Fully armored Black Hand member as part of Di Ravello's personal guard. Mech Land Assault logo and black hand mech.jpg|A Black Hand mech with a skull-logo. JC3 black hand symbol (as seen on the crotch of a mech).png|Their new symbol in JC3, as seen on a Mech. Black Hand patroling Insula Fonte 1.png|Think you can have a peaceful drive? (See Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches.) Black Hand patroling Insula Fonte 2.png|O_O What will they bring for heat level 5? (See Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches.) Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause (1) Category:Factions in Just Cause 3